


A Day with Aymeric

by hollow_moon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_moon/pseuds/hollow_moon
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to live with the most handsome man in Ishgard?





	A Day with Aymeric

You would often awake to see Aymeric gone in the morning, he had much work to do. Breakfast was made by the manor staff, who were always so kind. Handmaidens to assist with dressing, butlers to refill your tea. It was a dream.

Winter in Coerthas was cold, much colder than the other seasons. Aymeric said he could never tell the difference, Ishgard was always cold to him. Which made him even more reluctant to give his coat when you were cold. However he did so anyway, so gentlemanly and polite, but you could see him shivering. Thus you never kept him out in the cold for long. Shopping trips were mainly done by you, unless it was clothes shopping. He enjoyed watching you try on different outfits. Surprisingly he had quite good taste in fashion.

You would join him for a quick lunch in his office, he hardly ate anything more than an apple. He would always compliment what you were wearing, ask if you slept well, what you had for breakfast. All the usual small talk.

On especially frustrating days he was not opposed to letting off steam in the office when you came to visit. Lucia would never look you in eye the after you left on days such as those.

Bringing food to the orphans in the Brume was a usual chore, you often wanted to bring them all home, but they would never understand noble life. So long as you brought them warm meals on cold days, and stitched their torn coats, they would live happy lives. Some days you would have a drink and a bite to eat at the Forgotten Knight, where everyone greeted you warmly.

When the sun began to set on special days, a visit to House Fortemps was in order, Haurchefant greeted you happily at the door. Edmont, and Emmanellain always enjoyed your tales of gossip. Artoirel would often ask for advice just before you left.

It was very rare you would leave House Fortemps when planned, Haurchefant was a talker. However, when you did manage to escape, you would come home to a nice candlelit dinner, Aymeric excited to see you arrive home just as he finished setting up.

You would sit across from each other, telling him about your day, and he would listen to intently. On rough days you would often eat in the common room, in front of the fire, with him beside you, comforting you when needed. 

As the night got long, you would take a bath together, relaxing in the warmth of the water, enjoying each other in silence. You would help him with his buttons on the shirt he slept in, and he would help you pull your gown over your head without messing up your hair.

Then you would retire to bed, you blowing out the candle and jumping under the covers as the darkness enveloped the room. He would hold you tight, laughing at your fright, and then tell you fairytales of old. As you drift off to sleep, he would whisper sweet nothings into your ear, caressing your hair until you wandered into your dreams.


End file.
